Naruto X Street Fighter
by Kamon772
Summary: Pain's invasion of Konoha plays out differently as Naruto ends up in another dimension. Where he is traveling around Sakura Kasugano and Juni during the events of Street Fighter IV where he is part of the tournament taking place at the time.


This story idea was created right at the start of the Fourth Shinobi War and before Naruto even started training with Killer B on that giant turtle. Thus the only information about anything was what happened to be available at the time. Thus almost everything after this point in Naruto will be ignored. Also this story idea was originally plan to have two different version of it. One where Naruto will be dealing with Street Fighter characters while the other might be Hinata dealing with SNK characters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I can not just stand here watching this anymore' this was the thought that went through the mind of one Hinata Hyuga as she watched the person the most important person in her life after her family and the one that was her drive for constantly pushing herself to be better then once was being pinned down by man that destroyed their village.

She knew that it was hopeless but it was might better then just staying where she was so she jumped in the middle of the battle to at the very least give Naruto a chance to come up with a counter or maybe someone else the time free Naruto from being pinned down like he currently was.

Fully knowing this might be the death of her, she finally found the courage to admit what she had kept to herself for almost a decade. She finally admitted that she was in love with Naruto.

She then ran toward Pain began to use a technique she called Juho Soshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists) where two large lion-like shrouds of chakra around formed around her hands though before she could actually used the full extent of this move Pain stabbed her in the chest with what he thought was fatal stab as he then simply uses his power to push her away once he was done stabbing her.

Though what Pain thought was a useless gesture as she place left hand on the blade shortly before it enter her chest. This was actually what saved her life from sudden death. Since she was able move the blade enough that it would avoid her heart which was Pain's target. While to Pain and Naruto it look like she was killed in reality the blade had missing her heart anything else important nearby only by a couple of inches. Yet Hinata was not fine though as she had just been stabbed in the chest after all so all she managed to avoid was a sudden death but was still in danger of dying. Also shock of all this cause her freeze up thus appearing as if she was dead along with the blood that was coming from out the wound in her chest.

'Huh what is that' Hinata thought as felt something bright illuminating the darkness that surrounded her once she had hit the ground.

'A purple flame' she thought as sure enough right front of her eyes was flame burning brightly and pulsing almost in a hypnotic manner.

The flame pulsing was almost if it was egging her own to touch it despite the fact that it looked very hot. Hinata was entranced by the flame and desire to touch it more and more with every passing moment.

Willingly her arm to reach out Hinata touch the purple flame and that when her half closed eyes popped up as surge of power overwhelm.

Though what seem like minutes to Hinata was in fact only a few seconds as Pain back up in shock. However anyone that looked at her could tell that there was something very wrong with the Hyuga Heiress did not have anything to do with the stab wound to her chest. Her dark blue hair changed to indigo in color while her eye were completely white orbs and her breath was visible to the naked eye.

This transformed Hinata almost attacked Naruto before her attention was attracted by Pain attempted to finish her off with one of his sword. However this time he was not successful as she grabbed the sword with her hand picked Pain up from the grip she had on his sword and slammed him down in the ground with such force that he created a crater in the ground.

Hinata then went about beating the crap out Pain with her fist which cover in purple fire until he used Shinra Tensei to force the girl off him but not that did much good as she was flying off Hinata used her new fire based ability to create arm of fire that grabbed Pain and once around slammed him into the ground with the forced one of Naruto's Rasengan.

Chasing after Deva Path of Pain, Hinata was stopped by Madara Uchiha who just happened to appeared on the scene.

"Interesting it seem that stab wound to your chest must broken the seal all Hyuga have around their hearts" he said

"I can not have you remaining here now that you have unlocked that power so you are have to going far away now" he told her.

Not really able to understand him as the only thing Hinata in this state could understand was that someone had gotten in the way and needed to be removed from her sight. She attack him but that exactly what he wanted her to do thus she had fallen into a trap where Madara had used his time space justu transport her away. However while he was so focused on this there was something he was forgetting.

While Hinata was going on a rampage in this transformed state that she was currently in. Naruto had managed to free him from being pinned down on his own with the burst of Kyubi chakra that erupted from seeing Hinata being stabbed by transforming into his six tailed form. Pain had killed Jiraiya, destroyed his home, and attempted to kill Tsunade. Now he was going after one of his friends who confessed to him as part of their last words. He was already dealing with enough as is and what just happened merely served as the last straw.

The reason Pain did not have to worry about this six tailed Naruto was because of Madara. However because he allowed himself be distracted for a moment the trap meant only for Hinata also managed to capture Naruto as the two of them were then transported far away from their home. To place where the warriors of the world will begin their battle anew for the sixth time very soon.


End file.
